Pink Love
by ShadowJokers
Summary: I had seen someone; she had mysterious pink hair and strange grey eyes and she was powerful…oh so powerful…it turns out…she was the rarest ninja that had ever been created. The Pink Ninja. (Pic is owned by Ask-Emma-NinjaGo-OC on deviantART)
1. Chapter 1

Title: Pink love.

Summary: I had seen someone; she had mysterious pink hair and strange grey eyes and she was powerful…oh so powerful…it turns out…she was the rarest ninja that had ever been created. The Pink Ninja.

AN: Kai, Cole and Jay are all 20. Lloyd is 19 and Shadow is 18.

Lloyd's POV

I was chasing a robber down a dark alley; he'd just robbed a bank and was trying to get away, although the money was dropped.

"NINJA GO!" I shouted at I started spinning, creating my 'tornado' and made him unconscious. Suddenly, I felt a shift of power in the air; I looked up to see on top of the fire escape to see a girl with pink hair and black clothes with a scar across her eye, that brought me to them…a strange colour, a light grey. She looked down at me and looked around; she quickly jumped to the next building. "WAIT!" I shouted, I jumped after her, she looked behind and saw me chasing her, she flipped over my head and landed behind me, I turned around.

"What do you want?!" She asked/growled, I raised my hands up; a sign of peace, she relaxed a bit but didn't leave her stance. "What. Do. You. Want?!" she repeated

"I saw you watching…I wanted to know why…" I answered

"Why should it bother you?!" She asked

"Everyone's well-being bothers me" I told her. She stood up and pushed her hair back

"Mine doesn't. I'm fine on my own!" She growled as she flipped off the back of the building, I ran to the edge and looked down, but she was no longer there. I sighed and ran back to the dojo, dropping of the robber to the police station.

"Hey Lloyd" Cole said "You look tired, something bad happen?" He asked

"I met this girl…" I started

"Ah…and you like her?" He smirked, I blushed.

"N-No! It's just she was awfully strange…" I tried to explain.

"How do you mean?" he asked, curiously

"Well…her appearance for one…she had pink hair…I don't think it was dyed and she had light grey eyes…her right eye had a scar down it…and she her aura…" I ended up muttering the last part, but Cole heard, he took my shoulders.

"Are you sure you she looked like that?!" Cole asked

"Yeah…why?" I asked, he sighed.

"Come with me…" He walked to his room and I followed, he opened a floor board and it revealed a younger version of the girl I saw earlier.

"That's her!" I cried, Cole sighed.

"Do you know anything about my background?" I shook my head

"I know that sensei found you testing your strength…that's all" I told him (I'm changing Cole's background)

"I came from a wealthy background…there were 4 of us. Mother, Father, me…and my sister."

"You have a sister?!"

"Had…it was a warm summer day."

_Flashback_

_Cole was climbing up a tree when a girl with pink hair came up. "Cole! Wait for me!" she shouted up to the black haired boy, she lifted her dress up and started climbing when an older woman with black hair and brown eyes turned up._

"_Shadow Xiao! You come down from there right now! That is not a lady-like thing to do!" she cried. Shadow sighed and climbed down. Her mother washed the dirt of her face and Shadow pushed her back. _

"_Leave me alone! I'm sick of this! I'm sick of being a lady! I'm sick of having everyone do everything for me! I want to be like Cole! Free to do as he wants!" _

"_Well too bad! You are a lady! Whether you like it or not." Her mother said. Shadow glared and stormed off, Cole who witnessed this, ran after his little sister, who was packing her favourite things in her room. The dagger that Cole got her for her 15__th__ birthday, her favourite dress and her favourite shirt and trousers, she turned around to see Cole looking at her, her grey eyes sparkled as they filled with tears, she hugged Cole tightly._

"_I'm going to miss you…" She whispered. She zipped her bag up and stuffed it under her bed. "I'm leaving tonight…" Cole nodded and hugged her tightly_

"_I know you won't listen to me…you'll come back and see me though…won't you?" She smiled._

"_Of course I will" She promised_

_End Flashback_

"I never saw her after that…" Cole replied. I had sat down on his futon and listened intently.

"Wow…what was your mother and fathers reaction…" Cole went rigid.

"They didn't care…as long as they had their darling son…then Mother got pregnant again…she lost the baby, it was another girl" I nodded.

"I'll find her Cole…" I promised, just then, Kai, Jay and Zane fell through the paper door.

"WOAH!" They said as they fell to the floor, I stood above them, my eyebrow raised. They looked up and Kai slapped Jay around the head

"I told you if you leaned too far we'd go through the wall!" he said to Jay, who shrugged sheepishly. I rolled my eyes and sighed, a strand of my blonde hair falling over my eyes, I flicked it back and walked past the bickering ninja's and to my room, I looked out the window, seeing a flash of pink. I stared and soon enough I saw it again. I opened my window and jumped out, running to the source, seeing Cole's sister in front of a fire, a ball of pink light in her hands.

"Your brother misses you" I said, she turned her head slightly

"How do you know my brother?" she asked

"Cole…He was my teacher…" she scoffed

"We would only be 20 now! How could he be a teacher?!" she asked

"He and our friends taught me spinjitsu…" I told her, she got up and turned around, her scar seeming more menacing in the fire light.

"Sounds like my brother alright. I've kept an eye on him…protecting him. I'm not the naïve little girl I was 4 years ago…I've grown…" I nodded

"I understand….your brother wants to see you…" she nodded and put the fire out

"Take me to him…" I took her hand and we ran to the dojo where Sensei Wu was waiting at the gates.

"Lloyd…who is this?" he asked

"Sensei, this is Shadow. Cole's sister" I told him, he looked at her.

"Hmm…well, take her to see Cole…I must talk to your father…" he told him, Lloyd bowed as did Shadow and they walked to the training room where the others were training. Lloyd opened the door on his own and walked in.

"Hey Lloyd! Where have you been?" Kai asked, before he could answer Shadow came round the corner. Kei and Jay's mouths dropped as her pink hair flowed, almost in slow motion, Cole turned around and his eyes widened

"S-Shadow?" she smiled and nodded, Cole ran over to her and hugged her "I missed you so much!" she wrapped her arms around him and hugged back.

"I missed you too big brother" I couldn't help but feel jealous that she wasn't hugging me. We heard a throat being cleared behind us and I turned around to see my Mum, Dad and Sensei behind me.

"Ninja's we need to talk…" Sensei said. Kai and Jay looked at each other.

"We didn't do it!" They said, Shadow giggled, it sounded like bells.

"Sensei…is something wrong?" Zane asked, Sensei opened a scroll which showed a ninja…that was pink.

"This is the legendary Pink Ninja." Dad said "She is a ninja which is re-incarnated every 1000 years"

"She?" Cole asked

"Yes. She is the only Ninja to be known as a girl. At first I suspected it was Nya" Sensei carried on "however it wasn't…."

"We think…that it might be your sister, Cole" Mum explained, Shadow didn't look very surprised.

"My sister?! No! She is not getting involved in th…OW!" Shadow had kicked him in the stomach.

"I can defend myself Cole! I'm not the little girl I was 4 years ago!" She growled out. Cole groaned and I laughed.

"The pink Ninja's element…Is Light. It's very distinctive, it's most known as the pink light, but it can change colour." Dad told us, I remembered when I just found her, she had pink light in her hands.

"You are the pink Ninja!" I said, she nodded.

"Yes. I am. I've known for 2 years now." She told us

"How?" Zane asked

"Well, when I was travelling the world. I visited the shrine of the last pink ninja and it unlocked memories of my basic skills from my past selves" she explained.

"Well. It is important that you learn spinjitsu" Sensei said.

"I already know it." She said, Dad and mum looked at her wide eyed.

"**Basic** Skills" She said.

"Well, In that case, we would like to invite you to stay with us." Shadow nodded and they went.

"C'mon Sis! Let's train together!" Cole said excitedly

"I would love to… but I don't want you to be hurt when you get beat by a girl." She smirked

"Bring it little sis!" he said

"Wait! Be right back!" She said, she ran out the room a minute later she was back, dressed in the same sort of suit as our's but in pink. "Let's do this Cole!" She smiled as she cartwheeled to the middle of the dojo, Cole walked over and Zane rung the bell.

"20 on Cole" Mutter Jay to Kai.

"You're on!" They shook and I rolled my eyes, edging to Zane.

"What's your diagnosis on this?" Zane studied their moves carefully

"It's quite even. However, I do believe that Shadow is doing better" he said, I looked at the fight to see that she was dodging all his attacks, he panted, she smirked and lifted her hand up, suddenly all the light went from the room.

"What?!" I heard Kai say. Zane gasped

"I'm afraid Cole has greatly under estimated his opponent. Her strength is stealth…" I found that ironic seeing as stealth meant Shadows and she was the ninja of light. I heard grunts and groans and then the lights came back on and Shadow was on top of cole, smirking.

"I win." She giggled; I heard Jay curse and Kai laugh. She went to the window where it had turned to night; I went over to help Cole up who was trying to stand.

"Looks like she's stronger." I chuckled. He rolled his eyes.

"Looks like Kai's already got his eyes on her" he pointed out. I looked over at Shadow and Kei, he had his arm wrapped around her waist and was flirting with her, I got really angry and jealous, Cole put his hand on my shoulder to stop me from lunging at him.

"I'm gonna go to bed" my voice was cold and hard, I ran to my room.

Cole's POV

I could tell that Lloyd had something for my sister. I didn't mind…I knew he wouldn't hurt her, I tried to follow him, but felt it was no good. I sighed and went to the kitchen and got an apple, Misako was there, making some dinner.

"Misako….can I ask you a question?" I asked her, she put the knife down and turned around, smiling at me, She had become a mother to all of us here.

"Of course you can, Cole" she replied, sitting at the table.

"If your best friends…have a thing for your sister, but you prefer one to the other…does that make me a bad person?" I asked

"I take it this is about Kei, Lloyd and Shadow, Yes?" I nodded "Well…follow me Cole" She led me to the library. "I don't think it makes you a bad person and neither does destiny." She grabbed an old book and opened it, I read it

_**Long ago, back when the pink ninja had first fallen in love with the ultimate spinjitsu master, she had another admirer, the overlord too, had fallen for the pink haired beauty. A huge fight occurred and the dark was defeated…for now. However, after the battle, the spinjitsu master was weak and was dying, before he died he split his soul up into 5 parts, 4 were known as the elements. Earth, Ice, Fire and Lightning and 1 part, was for the love of the pink ninja. However, a tiny part of the overlord had latched onto the fire, that part was also his love, later, the Spinjitsu master died and the Pink ninja, died a year later, a prophecy was told at the funeral.**_

_**Pink, Green and red  
A triangle of lovers  
3 shall meet again  
to win the heart of Pink  
but only 2 are linked  
Pink and Green  
love awaits  
as they are Soul mates.**_

"SOUL MATES?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Previously:_

"_SOUL MATES?!"_

Cole's POV

"This is so confusing! Let me make sure I've got this right…Lloyd is my sister's _Soul mate_ and Kai has part of the overlord stuck in his soul that makes him love my sister?!" I asked, Misako, she nodded and I felt jealousy build up. Yeah…I'll admit it. I think Kai is cute…he'd never think that back though. I sighed "I need to lay down…" I muttered.

"Go, Cole, it is late. You should rest." Misako told me, I nodded and went to my room, laying down and sighing.

Lloyd's POV

I fell onto my Futon after working out my frustration, falling into a deep sleep

_Dream_

_I heard a giggle, like bells_

"_Shadow?" I asked "Where are you" I turned around to see the warm grey eyes and beautiful pink hair, I smiled. "Hey" I said, reaching out to push her hair behind her hair. She smiled and leaned into my hand._

"_Lloyd…" She whispered "This is a dream…but I don't want it to end." She told me._

"_I don't either…but let's make the most of it now" I said as I leant in, our lips met and I pulled her closer to me, she wrapped her arms around my neck and I pulled away from her._

"_I love you" I told her, She smiled._

"_I love you too" She looked at me and we kissed again._

_End Dream_

My eyes fluttered open, I groaned.

"I liked that dream…" I muttered, getting up and looking in the mirror. I ran my hand through my hair, thinking of when I grew up. I missed out on my childhood, but I didn't mind. I brushed my teeth and walked to the kitchen where Cole and Shadow were, they were talking as I sat down at the table. I looked at Shadow who blushed, I ate some toast and Shadow went outside, I followed her, soon we were in the garden. It was lovely this time of year, the cherry blossoms were just blossoming, she turned around and smiled

"Hey Lloyd" She said, I felt happier when she talked.

"Hey Shadow…anything interesting happen lately?" she blushed

"I…uh…had a dream last night…"

"About?" I asked

"You…and me" She blushed harder, did she have the same dream as me?

"Doing?" I asked, curiously.

"Close your eyes Lloyd…" she whispered, I done so, trusting her with my life, soon she had leaned in and kissed me, my eyes fluttered open and I saw her gorgeous grey eyes, I closed my eyes again and pulled her closer to me by her hips, she wrapped her arms around my neck and we stayed like that, in our own little bubble for god knows how long…until Jay came.

"Hey Lloyd have you…Um. Sorry, didn't know you were busy…I'll ask later." He stuttered as he ran off, I rolled my eyes and sighed as Shadow hid her face in my chest, I stroked her hair lightly, she smiled and looked at me, my green eyes looked into her grey eyes. I rested my head on hers.

"I love you" I whispered

"I love you too" She told me back "I was wondering when you would find out" She giggled, I smiled

"How did you know you loved me?"

"I'm a re-incarnation, Lloyd. When I went to the shrine, I was visited by the past me, she told me that if I came here, I would find you. That we were destined to be lovers, but I couldn't tell you. She said that when you find green and red in the same place, then you will find love. I found you; the green Ninja and I followed you back to the dojo and saw Kai. I knew that I would love one of you, and while Kai is cute and all, you're the one that I love. I loved you ever since I saw you in that alley" She explained, I held her hand.

"In that case, will you be my girlfriend, Shadow?" I asked, she nodded.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Lloyd" she kissed my cheek, I'm pretty sure I had a glow around me because she giggled. "C'mon lets go and train" She pulled me to the training grounds and took out a dagger from her belt and went to a dummy, I watched her carefully as we trained, she trained harder and harder, until she was panting and sweating, I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Hey, why you training so hard?" she sighed

"I hate being weak….the more I train the better I am"

"You're overworking yourself, c'mon, Zane's cooking. You'll love his food." I told her, she nodded and turned around; I lifted her head up and kissed her softly, she smiled and kissed me back. We pulled apart and walked to the kitchen, hand in hand. When we entered, Cole and Kai were talking and Zane was cooking. Jay came in soon after us.

"You two are done making out then?" he asked, I slapped him around the head.

"Shut up!" I blushed. Kai glared at me, but Cole distracted him. Thank god. Shadow and I sat down next to each other

"Hey Zane, what's for lunch?" I asked

"Today, I have made risotto" he replied as he placed the rice dish in 6 bowls, and served it, Shadow took a bite and hummed.

"This is really good Zane!" she said, he bowed.

"Thank you. Miss Shadow" he replied

"No need to call me miss, I'm just a person" she smiled to him. He smiled back and the door slammed open.

"SHADOW XIAO!" An older woman screeched, Shadow chocked on her rice and jumped up.

"Mother! Father!?" She said, the woman grabbed a hold of Shadows arm and dragged her up.

"You're coming with us! Back home" Shadow pulled her hand back

"No! I'm not! I'm not a prisoner, I'm free!" She cried "I'm free from your possessive ways. I'm not the daughter you want. I hate luxury! I want to work for what I have, not be given it on a silver plate!"

"Too bad! You're coming with me now!" Her father growled trying to grab her, I stood in front of her to stop him from getting her.

"Hands off her" I said

"and who are you?!" Her mother asked

"I am Lloyd Garmadon. The Green Ninja, and Shadow's Boyfriend!" I replied to her.

"Hmph, not rich I suppose if you're living here." Her mother judged, Cole cleared his throat to get his mother to notice he was there, she didn't. Kai patted his back.

"I may not be rich, but I love her, She's not leaving here!" I growled, her mother glared at me

"Yes she is! She isn't 18 yet so she is still ours!"

"Actually, Mother. I turned 18 last month. You have no jurisdiction over me." She smirked. Her mother screeched and lunged for her when Dad, Uncle and Mum came in.

"What is going on here?!" Sensei Wu said.

"I'm taking my daughter home! Where she will marry a lord or a duke" Cole's mother said. I growled at her and I saw dad smile.

"You're not taking her anywhere!" I barked out, holding Shadow close to me. "She's 18! You can't do anything!" I smirked.

"She's my daughter! I can do what I want with her!" Sensei sighed.

"I'm afraid, ma'am. You cannot take her. She is the Pink Ninja and is our saviour…" Sensei told her. Dad came over and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but we must ask you to leave." Dad said. Shadow and Cole's Mother and Father stormed out the dojo and Shadow held onto me.

"I-I have to go!" She said, she ran out the door and outside, I went to follow her but dad held me back

"Let her have her time, son. She'll come back…" I nodded, but I felt empty without her near me, I walked to my room and fell onto my futon.

"What did Sensei mean when he said she was our saviour?" I muttered to myself as I closed my eyes, soon, I was asleep

_Dream_

"_Lloyd? Lloyd help!" I heard Shadow say._

"_Shadow! Where are you!" _

"_I'm at my old house! They took me! I'm scared Lloyd! And I need you!" I ran around a corner to see her, in a fancy dress. She looked beautiful._

"_You look Beautiful" I told her, enclosing her in a hug, she smiled and hugged me back._

"_These dreams are real, Lloyd. We're linked, so we share these dreams…I've been taken by my parents, they plan to get me married tomorrow! Please come and get me!" She started panicking "They're coming…get Cole and the others, bring Sensei Wu and the police. I'm always kept an eye on and they took away my dagger."_

"_We'll get you Shadow…I promise" I swore, she smiled._

"_Before they disturb me…." She kissed me hard, I was too shocked to kiss back and she soon pulled away. "Be my Hero Lloyd…come and rescue me" She said as she vanished._

"_SHADOW!" I shouted._

_End Dream_

I woke up in a sweat

"Shadow!" I ran out my bedroom and went to the bell that we kept in emergencies, I rang it and 5 minutes later everyone ran out.

"What's the matter Lloyd?" Asked Jay.

"Shadow's gone! Her parents took her!" I said quickly "She said we were linked and our dreams are real. She told me we need to go get her now! All of us and the police! She said they're forcing her to get married tomorrow." I had tears streaming down my face by the end of it. I saw Kai give Cole a hug, Mum came over and squeezed me lightly (a hug).

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Nya asked we all got in our ninja suits and Cole showed us to his old house, we never went to the police station; we could do this on our own. We hid in the bushes.

"Jesus Cole. Your house is huge." I saw a tower with a light at the top, I ran out and climbed a nearby tree to get there, when at the top, I saw Shadow trying the kick down the door, the window was too narrow to get through.

"Shadow!" I said, she turned around, her natural pink hair flying, she grinned.

"Lloyd!" She ran to the window, picking up her dress, her bare feet showing. "I missed you so much" She said.

"I missed you too. Give me a sec." I said, I climbed up to the roof and found a hole big enough to for me to fit through, I landed silently in the room and she hugged me tightly.

"Oh Lloyd!" she cried. "I hate this! I wanna go home! I wanna marry you! Not this duke!" I felt warmer when she said that.

"Then let's do it" I said

"Do what?" she asked, looking up to me.

"when we get out of this, let's run away, me and you. We'll get married and be alone for a year or so." She smiled

"So soon?" she asked

"Who cares if it's soon! I may have only known you for 3 days but I love you Shadow! And I already know I want to spend the rest of my life with you!" I told her, I got on my knee and looked up at her. "Marry me Shadow…" She nodded.

"Yes Lloyd!" She kissed me, we stood there for 3 minutes, just us two in our own world.

"Um…Lloyd, hate to break it to you. But you have about 30 seconds until my mum and dad come up" Cole said, who had come up a little while ago. I nodded and picked Shadow up and jumped through the hole in the roof, Shadow clung onto me and we ran back to the dojo. Once we were there, the others went back to their rooms, apart from Cole. "I heard what you two were talking about…" He said, Shadow smiled.

"We'll come and visit Cole…we just need time. Otherwise what happened today will happen again." He nodded and hugged his sister.

"I missed you a lot when you were gone for so long…don't do it this time." He said.

"No promises" she giggled, Cole smiled and turned to me.

"You take good care of my little sister!" he said, I nodded.

"I will…you tell Kai how you feel...I think he likes you more than you think." Cole blushed but nodded. "Tell my Mum and Dad we'll stay in touch." I said, Cole agreed and we went to pack. 5 minutes later we were on our way to our new life. "You ready, Mrs. Garmadon?" I asked Shadow, who giggled.

"I'm ready Lloyd." She said, as she kissed me.

Let the new chapter in our life begin.

AN: This story is not over. It will carry on :3 oh and if I do write Kei instead of Kai, that would be because me and my bf have been talking baby names when we're bored. I'm not pregnant though.

-SJ


End file.
